This invention relates to greeting cards and more particularly to a greeting card as a means of saying "I care", "Thank you", or to express words of encouragement or motivation or acknowledgment to a person related to the sender in a professional or business or workplace way.
The following U.S. patents may be of interest to the reader:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ Des. 259,572 June 16, 1981 Renaud 2,642,182 June 16, 1953 Baynes 3,762,630 October 2, 1971 Braznell 3,986,283 October 19, 1976 Pelaez 4,070,778 January 31, 1978 Mahler et al. 4,404,764 September 20, 1983 Wills et al. 4,559,583 December 17, 1985 Ku ______________________________________